Ardent corps à corps
by Tuturne
Summary: Les couloirs bondés d'une école, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour prouver à tous la force des liens qui nous unissent. C'est donc là que Harry et Draco ont décidé d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, d'échanger la chaleur de leurs corps.


**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction. L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler :** Tome 6

**Avertissement :** C'est du chahut dans un couloir, quoi.

**Et aussi :** Merci à La-Mamarazzi à qui je tends une rose rouge, un genou à terre et la main sur le cœur alors qu'un dirigeable en forme de cœur portant l'inscription « Jeux thème » passe au-dessus de nous et laisse tomber une pluie de pétales de roses rouges.

* * *

- Alors, le balafré, toujours en vie ? Tu veux pas nous faire de l'air et aller rejoindre tes chers parents ?

Au beau milieu d'un couloir au deuxième étage, un attroupement d'élèves commençait à se former autour de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui se faisaient face. Lorsque le Sang Pur décidait de cracher son venin sur le Survivant, il allait toujours y avoir du sport. Et c'était un divertissement qu'on préférait ne pas rater, à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés coincés par la foule et ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leur meilleur ami ne ferait rien de stupide. Espoir vain.

- Malfoy, lâcha Harry avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, toujours en liberté ? Tu pourrais pas croupir en taule avec ton Mangemort de père ? Après tout, il fait ça si bien !

- Enfoiré !

Draco se jeta sur lui, mains en avant, comme s'il voulait le griffer mais Harry para sans mal.

- On dirait… un mignon petit chaton, se moqua-t-il en souriant. Dis-moi, tu ronronnes aussi quand on te caresse ?

Tant de sarcasmes, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et la plupart des élèves présents s'en étonnèrent. Mais Harry avait la haine et il n'allait pas se retenir. Il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps. Les piques incessantes du blond, ses moqueries, son mépris et sa méchanceté avaient eu raison de sa patience. Malfoy le cherchait et il l'avait trouvé.

Il le plaqua contre le mur, un bras en travers de sa gorge et le visage si près de celui du blond que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Harry sentait le souffle chaud et erratique de son vis-à-vis qui commençait à suffoquer.

- T'es plutôt du genre teigneux, comme greffier, continua-t-il. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de te faire adopter.

- Gnnh… fit Draco qui n'avait presque plus de souffle mais Harry voyait la haine qui, en réponse, grandissait encore plus dans ses yeux.

Il relâcha sa pression sur la gorge du Serpentard mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Harry le saisit par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme et le plaqua à nouveau brutalement contre la paroi dure et froide du couloir. Il entendit avec satisfaction la tête du blond heurter les pierres avec un bruit sourd. Draco vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Les badauds autour n'étaient plus que des tâches floues. Il distingua le poing du Gryffondor qui s'abattit sur son visage sans pouvoir esquiver. Sa lèvre inférieure éclata et un filet de sang coula sur son menton. Harry considéra brièvement le blond : les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, le souffle court et la lèvre en sang, il n'avait plus rien de l'impeccable Draco Malfoy qui se pavanait, toujours en compagnie de ses gardes du corps. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à ce résultat en se battant avec lui.

- Tu baisses ta garde, souffla le blond avant de lui mettre un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

Harry se contracta sous le choc et eut la respiration coupée. Il sentit les doigts de Draco plonger dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et les agripper fermement. Le blond visa le nez et frappa à nouveau de son genou mais Harry détourna la tête au dernier moment et reçut le coup dans le tempe. À moitié assommé, il se sentit poussé au sol par un poids sur son ventre. À califourchon sur lui, Draco le martela d'une série de coups dans les côtes que Harry encaissa en se débattant.

- Alors, dit-il en relevant la tête. Regardez, tous ! Le Survivant qui se fait bouffer par un chaton. T'es vraiment pathétique, Potter. T'es qu'un rat.

Pour le faire taire mais aussi pour l'éloigner, Harry lui enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche et le repoussa autant qu'il put. Mais Draco continuait à le rouer de coups et il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. D'un coup de hanche désespéré, le brun le dégagea et échangea les positions, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol.

- H-han !

Un bruit de déchirure se mêla à la chute. La chemise de Harry que le Serpentard tenait fermement avait craqué quand leurs corps s'étaient éloignés. Draco pouvait voir à présent tous ses muscles qui bougeaient sous la peau de son torse pâle quand il leva la main pour le frapper. S'il recevait ce coup, il perdrait. Il tira sur le tissu de toutes ses forces pour se rapprocher de lui, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et, lorsqu'il fut à sa portée, planta ses dents dans son cou.

- A-ah ! gémit Harry sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il sentit couler son sang que la langue de Draco léchait avidement, comme un vampire. Il empoigna ses cheveux et le tira vers l'arrière mais Draco ne lâcha pas prise aussi facilement. Quand il parvint enfin à se dégager, une goutte de son sang tomba sur la lèvre inférieure du blond et se mêla à celui qui s'y trouvait déjà. Cette vue l'enragea encore plus. Il leva à nouveau le poing, prêt à frapper et Draco se protégea derrière l'un de ses avant-bras.

- Oh non, dit Harry en l'immobilisant d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête. Je veux voir ton visage quand il se crispera de la douleur que je t'infligerai.

Il abattit son poing au moment où celui, libre, de Draco l'atteignit une nouvelle fois aux côtes. C'était le coup de trop pour les deux ennemis. Ils avaient atteint leur limite. Harry retomba lourdement sur le corps de Draco, au moins autant amoché que le sien. Haletant, transpirant, ils tentaient de retrouver leur souffle mais le combat était fini et ils le savaient. Les pas précipités des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les élèves se dissipèrent rapidement, sauf les amis respectifs de Harry et Draco. Ils se firent chacun tirer en arrière par les directeurs de leur maison qui eurent du mal à les éloigner l'un de l'autre tant leurs corps étaient emmêlés.

- Je vous retire cinquante points ! lancèrent les deux professeurs en chœur et avec colère.

- C'est inacceptable, les gronda McGonagall de sa voix sévère. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu autant de violence et de haine entre les murs de cette école.

- Crabbe, Goyle, dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, emmenez monsieur Malfoy dans mon bureau. Il ne vaut mieux pas laisser ces deux là seuls à l'infirmerie.

Tandis que Malfoy se faisait porter vers les cachots, Hermione et Ron prirent chacun un bras de Harry autour de leurs épaules et le traînèrent dans la direction opposée, à l'infirmerie. Tournant la tête l'un vers l'autre avec difficulté, Harry et Draco se jetèrent un dernier regard rempli de haine et d'excitation. Ça avait été si bon d'échanger la chaleur de leur corps dans ce combat bestial qu'à coup sûr, ils remettraient ça.

* * *

Note : Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
